AnticipatingTomorrow
by remuslives
Summary: Hermione takes Fred to a Muggle amusement park. A birthday fic for Panny!


**A/N: Happy birthday to Panny! Enjoy your fic!**

"Are we there yet?" Fred asked from the passenger seat of Hermione's small Ford. He bounced anxiously in his seat, leaning forward on occasion and constantly looking out the windows.

"Almost," Hermione replied with a roll of her eyes. She adored Fred, but sometimes he reminded her of a ten year old. Much to her annoyance, she gave a little squeal of delight when she saw the turn off sign. "There it is!" She lifted one finger from the steering wheel to point at the sign.

"Yes!" Fred bounced some more and started drumming his hands on the dashboard. He went suddenly still and pointed out the side window. "Sweet Merlin, what's that?"

"That, is Rita, the Queen of Speed." She rattled off a few facts she had memorized about the roller coaster, while looking up Alton Towers on-line, the night before.

"Wow! Muggles really built that?"

"Yes. They're actually quite inventive." She told him more about the coasters and amusement parks in general, as she pulled into the parking area. She stopped the car in the space she was directed to and turned to look at Fred's awed face. "Now remember, no magic. We are going to be surrounded by Muggles, and they will notice." Hermione had to practically drag Fred to the monorail.

"There are so many Mug-people here." His eyes were huge as he looked around at the families and couples boarding with them.

"Just wait until we get inside." She chuckled when he turned those big green eyes on her. She patted his leg and smiled at the eagerness she saw in him. She was so glad that she let him talk her into coming.

Hermione was relieved once they got inside where Fred had a little more room to move.

"Can we ride the Rita first?" he asked, already pulling her in that direction. "Whoa! That one next!" he exclaimed pointing at another large coaster.

"Sure," she agreed, "whatever you want." She laughed as they made their way from ride to ride. Some were roller coasters, others were water rides, and yet more still were gentle rides designed primarily for kids. No matter what they were doing, he seemed to be having a fantastic time. Finally, he slumped down on a park bench with drink in hand. "Are you ready to go?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. However, his eyes drooped and he let his head fall backwards.

"Are you sure, Fred? We've been through the whole park and rode every ride you pointed out. The only places we haven't been are the golf course, the spa, and the water park."

His head snapped up and he grinned. "Skip the spa and golfing. But we're going to the water park." He launched himself to his feet and tugged her by the hand looking for a sign to show them which way to go.

After a lot of wandering around, they finally reached the Cariba Creek Waterpark. She instructed him to go into a stall and transfigure himself some swimwear while she did the same. She didn't like using magic in a Muggle-inhabited area, but she had forgotten about the water park. She rented a locker and waited for Fred to join her. She heard giggling from a group of nearby teenage girls and checked what they were looking at.

Fred stood shirtless, wearing an extremely bright and colorful pair of swimming trunks. He was looking around for her and grinned hugely when he saw her. "Nice suit," he said, running his hands down her sides.

"Thanks." She kissed his lips lightly and silently gloated over the gawking girls. She let him lead her out and all around the park. They explored the entire park before floating down the Lazy River. Hermione laid back in their double inflatable, her head resting on Fred's hard abs. She loved the feel of his fingers tugging gently on her bound curls.

"Thanks for bringing me, Hermione. I had a great time." He nearly overturned them, in his effort to kiss her head.

When she stopped laughing, she replied, "I had fun, too. We'll have to do this again sometime."

"We should build a Wizard Amusement Park."

"Fred!" She hushed him with a look.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot." After a moment of silence, he continued, "Really though, George and I could do it."

"I have no doubt that you could." Hermione gave a yelp of surprise when their inflatable flipped and she was immediately submerged. "Fred!" She gasped as she came up for air. However, before she had time to react, his lips were on hers and his arms pulled her close. The lifeguard's shrill whistle brought them out of their passion-induced trance.

"Let's head over to the hotel," Fred said pulling her to the edge of the waterway and helping her out. They practically ran to the changing rooms and back to the monorail. They had barely sat down when Fred pulled her to him in a crushing grip. His mouth coaxed hers open and his tongue slid inside, gently teasing her own.

"Ewww! Mummy look!" A little boy pointed a chubby finger in their direction.

The boy's mother sighed loud and dramatically. "Teenagers," she grumbled. "Turn around Mikey, don't watch those nasty people."

Fred broke away with a snort. He looked at the boy who was still peeking at them and made silly faces at him the rest of the ride to their car. After nearly thirty minutes, they made it to their hotel. Fred dragged her to the lift and barely restrained himself until the doors closed. He spun her and pressed her into the wall with a deep, passionate kiss. He leaned his body into her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer still. He moaned into her mouth when her tongue stroked his. The doors dinged open and he hauled her up by her bottom, so that she circled his waist with her legs, crossing them behind him.

Without releasing her mouth, he walked them down the hallway, occasionally bouncing off the walls, until he reached their room. He pulled out the electronic key and braced her against the wall. It took him several tries, while Hermione kissed a path down his neck, to get the door unlocked and open. He grabbed her arse and carried her into the room and with a squeal, she was dropped onto the bed.

A wave of his wand, and he vanished their clothing. He crawled slowly up the bed until he straddled her. He lowered himself and they both sighed at the feel of skin on skin. He kissed her eyes, nose, and finally lips, while his hand stroked her side and occasionally slipped between them to caress her breasts.

"Fred, please," Hermione panted.

He grinned as he kissed her deeply and giving her what she wanted. She gasped into his mouth and arched her back, but he held still. She rocked her hips underneath him as much as she could, but he was pinning her tightly.

"Please, Fred, I need you." She raked her fingernails down his back.

He moved up to give them more space to maneuver.

"Oh shit!" She arched her back off the bed.

Her body shook with powerful tremors while Fred gave a loud groan, and collapsed on top of her. He lay motionless for several moments before kissing her temple and rolling to the side.

"Can we do this again tomorrow?"

She chuckled softly, pulling a sheet up to cover them. "Which part?"

"All of it."

She sighed, ignoring the ache in her feet and legs. "You're lucky I love you."

"I know." There was silence, and Hermione had almost drifted off. "So was that a yes?"

**The End.**


End file.
